


Nightmare

by elenawrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Roommates, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenawrites/pseuds/elenawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a nightmare. Draco comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_“No!”_  
Harry jumped suddenly, eyes wide and panicked as he took in his surroundings.  
Darkened room, rumpled bedsheets, shaking arms trying to prop himself up… another nightmare.  
Just another dream, this time about Cedric Diggory’s blank, dead stare and Pettigrew’s missing hand.  
The graveyard.  
Harry couldn’t remember the last time he’d dreamed about that night; lately it had all been the final battle at Hogwarts, bodies stacked in the Great Hall where students should’ve been gathering for breakfast.  
He fell back down on the bed, trying to stop his body from trembling. He needed to get his breathing under control; if it kept on like this, he’d wake-  
“Harry?”  
A small sliver of light fell from the opened door.  
_Draco._

  
-

  
“Are you mental?”  
That was what Ron had said nine months ago when Harry had first mentioned being Draco Malfoy’s flatmate.  
Harry had leaned back in his chair, downing the last of his tea before meeting Ron’s incredulous gaze.  
“I’m serious. He’s not bad, not like at school.”  
“So that means you should move in with him?”  
Harry shrugged. “We both need a roommate. It only makes sense.”  
Ron just shook his head, but Harry caught him smiling slightly after a moment.

  
-

  
“Harry?”  
Harry raised his head as Draco took a step forward, opening the door wider.  
“You alright?” Draco whispered, concern showing on his face.  
Harry, in spite of his efforts to conceal it, let out a shuddering breath. “’M fine. Just a… A dream.”  
He shut his eyes, willing himself to calm down. Just a dream, just a dream.  
“Harry.” Draco was saying his name again, and a moment later there was another weight next to him on the bed.  
Harry stiffened slightly. He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes, jolting slightly at the sight of Draco slipping into the sheets beside him, his eyebrows furrowed and hair slightly ruffled from sleeping.  
In the months they’d been sharing a flat, Harry and Draco had never once had any sort of non-platonic moments.  
Or really, no _significant_ moments. There had been a few lingering stares, hands resting on arms too long to be normal, one or two nights when they had fallen asleep together on the couch during a movie, but no, nothing significant. Nothing intimate.  
Nothing like Draco joining Harry in his bed after a nightmare.  
“Is… is this okay?” Draco murmured, tentatively resting his head next to Harry’s.  
Harry swallowed, nodding and moving closer for reasons he didn’t fully understand right now. All he knew was that Draco was here, worried and warm and _alive,_ and suddenly Harry wanted to be pulled close and wrapped up against Draco’s chest.  
Well. Maybe he did understand those reasons a bit more than he let on.  
And maybe some of those not-so-platonic moments had been slightly more significant in Harry’s mind than they should have been.  
“D'you want to talk about it?” Draco bit his lip.  
Harry, instead of speaking, roughly slipped his arm around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer and resting his head under Draco’s chin.  
Draco made a soft sound of surprise, but didn’t move away.  
“No. Don’t want to talk, not now, at least. Just want to…” He stroked his fingers along Draco’s skin and took a deep breath. “’S this okay?”  
Draco wrapped an arm around Harry, running his hand up and down Harry’s back through his thin t-shirt. “Yeah. Yeah, ’s fine.”  
Harry smiled weakly against Draco’s skin, trying to ignore the warning signals going off in his brain and focus on Draco’s deep, even breathing. The tension was leaving him as Draco continued to stroke his back. It just felt so good to be held, to be reassured that he was safe and everything was over, and soon Harry’s eyelids were growing heavy.  
“Draco,” he mumbled against the blond’s neck.  
“Hmm?”  
Harry tightened his hold on Draco’s waist for a moment. “Thank you.”  
Draco went stiff for a second, then relaxed again.  
“You’d do the same for me.”  
As Harry felt himself drifting off, two thoughts ran through his mind:  
_I didn’t, though.  
But I will now. _

  
-

  
When the sunlight peeked through the curtains, Harry opened his eyes sleepily and nearly jumped before he remembered the night before.  
The nightmare, fear, panic.  
And then Draco’s arms around him tight.  
Harry smiled and shut his eyes again, burying his face back in Draco’s neck. He fell asleep again to the feeling of long fingers stroking his back, and this time his dreams were nothing but blond hair and light.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
